1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance bike and, more particularly, to a balance bike able to synchronously adjust a seat height and a wheelbase to be suitable for various size requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A balance bike is a training bicycle built without any pedals, crankset and chain. The balance bike helps children learn to balance, steer, walk, glide, and push themselves forward thereon without worrying about pedaling. To function properly, the balance bike must be small enough that a child can walk the balance bike while sitting comfortably in a saddle of the balance bike, putting both feet flat on the ground. Thus, the child first walks the balance bike while standing over the saddle and, then, while sitting in the saddle. Eventually, the child feels comfortable enough to run and scoot while riding the balance bike and, then, to lift both feet off the ground and cruise while balancing on two wheels of the balance bike.
Further, the conventional balance bike has a fixed seat height defined from the saddle to the ground, and a fixed wheelbase defined between centers of the front and rear wheels thereof. However, the fixed seat height and wheelbase can not be adjusted to accommodate the child's growth. Actually, most children outgrow their balance bike in a year or two.
Thus, a need exists for a novel balance bike that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.